A semipurified liquid diet has been developed as a vehicle to deliver ethanol to pregnant albino rats. We have varied the amount of ethanol in this diet from 30-60% of the daily calories. With these different dietary concentrations of ethanol we have noted altered sex ratio, increased fetal mortality, and delayed growth and development of the central nervous system.